Incoherency at it's Finest
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: CRACK FIC! Jacky thinks he's a prisoner of Marxist communists, Sarah acts lazy and marries Akira, Jacky gets placed on jury duty, and did I say its a crack fic? YES! Incoherent story with very weird warped sense of humor!


**Incoherency at its Finest**

"I cant recall how I got here… what have I done? AHHHH! I'm one of them! I'm a MARXIST!" Jacky screamed as orderlies restrained him

"This isn't the fighting arena…" Sarah said to herself as she was in a crib. To her surprise, Sarah actually found it very comfy. "wow, I haven't felt this good since I was a little girl." Sarah yawned, closing her eyes as she snored in her crib. Suddenly, the crib vanished and Sarah landed on top of Jacky.

"OOF!" Both groaned. Sarah simply shrugged it off and went back to sleep. "Sarah? Hey, sis, wake up!" Jacky hissed, shaking his sister's shoulder. But Sarah was fast asleep, sucking her thumb in her sleep.

"Oh great. Now my sister's lazy and here I am, stuck in this bedlam." Jacky complained, before the scenery changed and both were on a boat sailing across a sea of water.

"Huh, this seems familiar. Where have I seen this before?" Jacky mused to himself, as Sarah giggled in her sleep. Sarah was dreaming about having a tea party with her stuffed teddy bear and her stuffed animals.

"mmm… Oh thank you Teddy, I will have… more lemonade…" Sarah mumbled before snoring again, drooling on Jacky's leg.

"Oh hell no!" Jacky spat, leaping up before punching a hammerhead shark in the groin. "Hey! Sharks don't have groins, you hack!" Jacky hissed

HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE AUTHOR! Now Jacky Bryant, pray for forgiveness before I summon Karl Marx and the Communists to incur their wrath

"AAAHHHH! Ok, Ok, I forgive! No more plot interruptions!" Jacky babbled, zipping his lips. Sarah, however, sweet little Miss Sarah was still off in dreamland, now dreaming of bouncing on her bed with her teddy bear

"Sarah Alexandra Bryant, it's way past your bedtime! Stop bouncing on the bed and go to sleep!" Sarah's mother hissed, winding up the alarm clock by her bed. "Ok Mommy." Sarah yawned, getting under her covers as her mother tucked her in and gave her a kiss.

"Nighty-night, I love you." Sarah's mother cooed, blowing her a kiss as she closed the door. Sarah closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, which is what she was exactly doing in real time.

"Gee, it's pretty awkward that I'm the one that's actually keeping this story moving and you are the one that's sleeping and being plain lazy." Jacky mused, as Sarah was now sleeping in velvet bunny rabbit pajamas with a bunny tail on her pajama pants bottom.

"Ok that's it! Author, I don't know what you're getting at, with your Marxist jokes and your weird fetish on girls sleeping, but must you portray my own flesh and blood as a ditzy, happy go lucky, completely nuts blonde bimbo?!" Jacky exclaimed crazily

Yes. Because the more nuttier Sarah acts, the much more money she earns for her work as an actress. You see Jacky, the whole Virtua Fighter thing? It's really a reality TV show. And Sarah is the undisputed winner! Akira is the second come-upper, and you, well, due to you being a chronic whiner and regular all around pansy, you get the honorary Best Nerd Award.

"Yay! I win! Now Akira and I can get married, and I can have sex with him for days and days! C'mon loverboy, let's go to the nudie bar and celebrate like it's the year 2024!" Sarah exclaimed, whooping wildly as she drove off on her water-skiing hot rod with Akira in the passenger seat with the words 'Just Married' on the back of the car.

"wait a minute, cars cant drive through the water?" Jacky complained as Lion slapped him up the head.

"Quiet! You'll blow my cover!" Lion hissed

**One majorly quick scene change later…**

"You, Jacky Bryant, are charged with invasion of privacy in video games, and for attempted rape of the video game girl from Outrun. How do you plead?" Judge Knuckles barked, as Jacky faced the court, with Akira, a now-pregnant Sarah, and all the Sega characters as the jury

"YES SHE DESERVED TO GET FUCKED, AND I HOPE THE BASTARD DRIVING HER BURNS IN HELL!" Jacky screamed, the jury cheering wildly.


End file.
